A Long Bus Ride With My Brother
by DarkRauko
Summary: In an attemp to get closer to Yuki, Ayame wisks Yuki away to see a psyciatrist for outside help. Will they get closer, or will Yuki end up going mad? Rated for some language. Anonymous reviews are welcomed!
1. Wakey Wakey!

Alright!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...

I decided 2 write this fic because I always wanted yuki and aame 2 get along sothat's why this fic exists!well...pleeze no flames...

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

Ch 1.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright already!Turn off damnit!I'm still tired!" said a groggy Ayame reaching for his alarm clock. "Why won't you turn off damnit!" he slowly sat up in bed and stretched. He went into his bathroom to fix his hair because hell itself would freeze over before he left his bedroom with messy hair.

After he had woken up a little more he felt his normal wave of hyperness come over him (annoying a/n: dear god!how can he be that freaking hyper that early in the morning!he probably gets up before 6:30 am and is already hyper!it takes me a frikin' hour 2 consume enough sugar 2 be that hyper!geez! I get up at 12:00 pm.and I'm not even hyper then!but...he must have SOME off days...). He went downstairs into his kitchen to make breakfast. When he was finished he cleaned up the dishes and went to check the callander.

"Let's see...hmmmmm...oh my goodness gracious me!it's the 17th already?" he yelled upon seeing the date. For sure enough...on the 17th of November...it said "Yuki" and was circled a gazzilion times

"It's to-daay! To-daay!" he sang while dancing around his kitchen. Then he raced around trying to get ready to leve the house (if you've seen the anime you know how fast he's going...think episode 20 when Yuki asks to see his shop).

Ch1. Part 2

Yuki's morning

Thump!

"ow!" Yuki said while in the process of rubbing his head. It was 7:30 and he had fallen out of bed...again...it had been happening so often lately...he was beginning to suspect something...He started to get up when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Thanks I-" he began /oh shit!No friggin' way!not this early in the morning/he thought as his eyes rested upon a soft, pale, manicured hand. He was almost to afraid to look up...key word...almost. But he didn't even need to look up to know what he would see.

"Oh, it's no trouble what so ever dear baby brother!If there's anything your stunning talented, caring older brother can do for you, you need but ask!"

At this Yuki had to look up. Ayame was too wrapped up in himself to notice Yuki's mixed expression of shock and anger.

"Get-Out-Of-My-Room!" Yuki said under his breath.

"What was that little brother?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yuki yelled losing all of his cool. Then e felt a sharp pain in his head. He reached up and felt a small lump forming on his head. Then Shigure popped up from behind his bead.

"Oh, sorry Yuki. I couldn't resist. You were just sleeping there so peacefully. I didn't mean to cause any serious harm!" the last part was shrieked as Yuki advanced upon the poor author.

Long story short, Shigure did in fact get hung off the roof that morning.

After dealing with Shigure, Yuki turned to Ayame.

"Wait Yuki!I have something important to discuss with you!"

"What now phsycho?"

"Well...You know that 'Journey of a Thousand Miles' I was talking about?"

"What the-? Huh? Oh yeah...Now Iremeber...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I figured we could travel faster with a bus ride!"

"Bus ride?"

"A long bus ride!"

"What do you mean exactly when you say busride?"

A/N-alright...the reason there isn't anymore so far is that I wrote this at 12:30 am and I was tired so I went 2 bed...so like it?love it?hate it?pleeze tell...pleeze give constructive critisism...pleeze!but keep in mind this is my first fic...so at least try to be nice...

And I kno aya doesn't swear around normal ppls...but he has 2 sometime...right?I mean...he's 27 frikin' yrs old!(but he's still my sexy honeybun!)


	2. Much To Yuki's Horror

Again!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...and yes...that is how I spell stoopid

I decided 2 write this fic because I always wanted yuki and ayame 2 get along so that's why this fic exists!well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...I just wanna screw around with the characters...heh heh...this is so much fun...

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 2

Later That Day In The Car...

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"mumbled Yuki under his breath.

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

"What do you mean **EXACTLY **when you say 'bus ride'."

"Well, I signed us up for a session with a psychiatrist for 'outside' help."

"PSYCHIATRIST!"

"Yeah!I thought we could have some help for our little family problems!"

"You call a deep-seeded hatred towards a so-called family member _LITTLE_!"

"It depends on your definition of little."

"You can't be serious..."

"About what little brother?"

"Aren't you even paying attention!"

"Sorry my dearest brother!I was lost in my thoughts of hope that one day you and I would have a real brotherly relatioship!sigh If only it were a reality!"

"You really are stupid."

"That all depends on your definition of stupid."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"But, yes!In all seriousness I have sought the help of a neutral party.PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE, YUKI?I BEG OF YOU!HERE BEFORE YOU ON BENDED KNEE-"

"YOU'RE STANDING UP!"

"It was a metaphorical term...besides...this is designer...BUT PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE?"

"IF I SAY 'YES' WILL U YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yuki watches as Ayame violently nods his head grinning like an idiot who just got candy.

"Fine then!"

"Good!I'll be back to pick you up around 5:00!"

"Why the hell did you wake me up this early!"

"Is there some crime against seeing my younger brother?"

"I'm feeling oddly generous this morning...You have until the count of 5...4...3..."

Yuki watches as Ayame flees before he ends up hung from the roof like Shigure.

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;END FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;_

/Oh god...why did I agree/Yuki thought as he watched as Ayame and Shigure went through their usual routine of expressing their undying love for each other.

Then Ayame's cell phone rang.

"Hold on...I have to take this call,"he said as he turned and walked outside",Yes...Oh! Hello! What! You have to cancel!But...Yes...I understand...Uh-huh...Tell him I hope he gets better...No...That's okay...Alright...Goodbye."He turned his cell phone off and put it back in his pocket (ha!bet you were expecting a man purse!maybe some other time then) and started walking back to Shigure when he got a good idea. Or at least...he thought it was a good idea...

"Alright Yuki!Let's get moving!"

"God save me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

½ an hour later

/Oh god...why did I let him drive/ thought Yuki as he stared out the window /oh yeah...that's right...if I had driven I would have driven over the nearest cliff or bridge...end this for myself as quickly as possible...at least by now I'd be out of my misery/

2 ½ hours later

"Are we there yet?"

"You know that bus ride I was talking about?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"Well...to get there we have to take a busride..."

"Shouldn't we have gotten to the bus station already?"

"I kind of got lost 2 hours ago..."

At this Yuki's mental functions shut down to process exactly what Ayame had just said.

"You-Got-Us-Lost!"

"Kinda..."

"How do you 'kinda' get lost!"

"You just do!"

"Well turn around moron!"

For a second (if it's possible) Ayame looked kind of guilty.

"Dear god...What now?"

"We're out of gas...I didn't want to say anything..."

Yuki looked at the gas gadge and the empty light was on. As if on cue...the car started to slow down and finally died...

"**Oh my god..."**

Yay!I finally got 2 post the second chapter!and I got 3 reviews!I'm so happy!and yes Tsuki Hoshi Hikari...it's going 2 get interesting...very...interesting...and Yuki is going 2 be very unhappy...muhahahahahahahahahahaha!

But thank you for those of you that review!like 2 of the 3 reviews I got were from ppls I kno...pleeze!I want encouragement and critisism from other ppls!pleeze!you'll give a lonely little person some self-confidence!


	3. From bad to worse

Wow!I feel so special!I have 4 reviews!even tho 2 r from hiddenflames...

O...and this fic was actually written over the summer...I just hadn't figured out how 2 post them...yes...I kno...it really is kinda simple...but...as I was writing this...I read it over the phone 2 my friend who is refered 2 as "Light"...and she yelled at me and told me 2 write more...so...here it is!

Again!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...and yes...that is how I spell stoopid

I decided 2 write this fic because I always wanted yuki and ayame 2 get along so that's why this fic exists!well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would have killed Akito off with a horribly painful death the first tyme we saw him...and yes...I do kno about the spoiler...I just don't wanna "spoil" it for you...

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 3

For a few minutes they just sat there staring ahead. Slowly Yuki realized what had just happened.

/I'm stuck...In the middle of nowhere...in a car...with no gas...with this imbicile.../Yuki thought/It can't possibly get ANY worse.../

Just then they heard thunder and then the rain started coming down.

"I stand corrected...I just HAD to say SOMETHING."

"What was that, Yuki?"

"Absolutely nothing..."

Ayame sighed as he looked forward again.

/This isn't going at all according to plan. Yuki and I should be happily talking things over and finally sharing a brotherly bond!Well...at least he hasn't found out about the psychiatrist yet.../Ayame thought/...but...I thought that getting "lost" would be perfect for me and Yuki to bond!At least I know where we are...I think...ummmmm...I think that tree looks familiar...maybe I can find a friendly squirrel to show us the way.../

Just as he was thinking this...a bolt of lightning struck really close to the car. They both sat there looking at where it had struck ground with wide eyes.

"I think that we should-"

"-Get out of the car!"

They both jumped out of the car and started running to find low ground.

"You idiot!If you had just turned around when you got lost then we wouldn't be out here!"

As Yuki said this Ayame noticed him shivering. He took off his coat and offered it to him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm lending you my jacket."

"But...if you get cold you'll transform."

"I know...but I'm the older brother...let me worry. If I transform we have nothing to worry about. If you had an attack then I wouldn't know what to do."

"But if snakes get to cold they die!"

"What's this Yuki! Do I sense a little bit of concern? Is this a positive step towards our goal?"

"Our goal? Since when has it been our goal"

"...So you're saying you'd rather just keep fighting like this?"

"...I don't really know...but there are things that have happened that I can't ignore..."

"I know Yuki!But I'm trying to make up for them!I swear I'm trying!...But you won't give me a chance...though...I guess I don't deserve one..."

To this Yuki said nothing. He continued staring at his brother in disbelief.

/So he really isn't a complete moron afterall...who would've known.../ Yuki thought taking his coat and slipping his arms into the sleeves. Five minutes after he had put on the jacket, Ayame sneezed and transformed. Yuki didn't really feel like being responsible for anyone's death, so he picked him up and tucked him into his jacket and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later Ayame woke up still in his snake form and felt a tingly sensation. Four seconds later he changed back to normal.

He started reaching for his clothes and felt something wrapping around his chest. He turned to see Yuki clinging to him in his sleep like he was a giant teddy-bear.

/Oh come on Yuki!at least let me put some clothes on!I'm cold/ Ayame thought / This isn't what I had in mind as far as "brotherly bonding"..well...maybe if I hug him back then I can get at least a litlle warmth/ Ayame hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yuki's thin form and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N finally!the third chappie!I'm so happy!I posted three chapters yay!

Well the enthusiastic thing isn't really me for those of you that think I'm a really up beat person...actually...I'm kinda depressed...I was seriously considering counseling...but after seeing how many ppls had looked at the fic I was really happy...so I'm in a really mood!

HiddenFlames...you better post ur fic soon...keep working on finishing it or I'll start sending YOU threa

srry about that...I screwed somrthing up with the computer...oh well...

And to Tsuki Houshi Hikari...thank you for putting me on your favourites list!I feel so special now!

Pleeze review ppls!


	4. Reality bites

this fic was actually written over the summer...I just hadn't figured out how 2 post them...yes...I kno...it really is kinda simple...

Again!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...and yes...that is how I spell stoopid

I decided 2 write this fic because I always wanted yuki and ayame 2 get along so that's why this fic exists!well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would added a lot of characters on purpose to make it confusing.

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 4

7:00 A.M.

Yuki woke up and felt someone's arms around his body. He opened his eyes and found his brother embracing him with his head buried in his neck. What he found was more odd...was that he, himself, was hugging Ayame. And worse for him still...Ayame was naked!

/Oh god...What happened? Where the hell am I/ Yuki thought /Wait...I'm hugging Ayame...THIS IS HELL/ As he was thinking this he realized he was still holding him and quickly released his older sibling, but Ayame was still holding on to him.

"Come on! This is so wrong! At least put some clothes on!" Yuki said disgusted.

"Just five more minutes...then...Mr.Marmalade and Daisy Dunlap can save the magical honeybee and go back to their tea and crumpets..." was the groggy reply he got.

"What the-" Yuki started to say as Ayame got up.

"Oh! Hello Yuki! Wow! I was having the weirdest dream...something about a daisy, some marmalade...and a bee...I think...no...wait!never mind...it's gone..."

"That's nice...now IF you don't mind...PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

After Ayame put his clothes on (and after pouting that his designer clothes got ruined) Yuki calmed down a little. Then they started trying to find a solution to their predicament.

"Well...what're we gonna do? Your whole psychiatrist thing just washed down the drain. Man...they must have gotten ßßßßßß after waiting so long..."

At this Ayame started mumbling under his breath.

"What?"

"I said the psychiatrist canceled..."

"WHAT!"

"I said-"

"I know what you damn well said!And when exactly where you going to tell me this?"

"Errrrrrrrr..."

"Don't you 'errrrrr' me!I want answers!"

"Well...I wasn't going to tell you...I thought that if we could get lost for a little while then we could build a brotherly bond and find our way out of the wilderness!"

"You...you...what...?WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Well I just told you..."

"How can you just sit there and act so calm? Do you know what is going on around you? We are stuck...at the very least...4 hours away from anyone else! You idiot! I knew I should've stayed at Shigure's but no! We have to 'deepen the brotherly bond'!I can't believe you have the nerve to just sit there and laugh about the fact that you dragged me into the middle of nowhere with no gas, no food, and no frikin' map!didn't they tell you in driver's ed. That you should always carry a map? Oh...that's right...you probably failed becuase you were to calm to notice that you crashed into the school wall!I bet you did to! How many times did you have to take the test!"

"Erm...mumble mumble..."

"After everything I just said all you can do is effing mumble!"

"sigh...I said 23 times..."

"Twenty three effing times! And I got in the car with you! They let you drive!"

"...well..."

"Wait a minute...Did you even GET your licence!"

"Of course dear brother!"

"Don't be so cheerful damnit! I can't believe this! How can you stand living with yourself! And don't call me 'dear brother'!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! Let's just find a way back to Shigure's house and after that I never want to hear from you again!"

With that Yuki turned and started walking down the street in the direction he thought was towards home. Ayame stood where he was dumbfounded that his brother had just yelled at him. This really took it's toll on the older Sohma and that one explosion got through to him. Except...with Ayame...everything's exaggerated. And being yelled at by his younger sibling really brought him down from his flamboyant ways. He followed Yuki without the usual spring in his step, well, it was more of a slump really. He lost the glow in his eyes and sunk into the dark abyss of reality.

A/– wow...I feel really bad for Ayame now...he's my favourite character too...well...I'm writing this so shhhhhhhhh!

But yeah...moving on...

Tsuki Hoshi Hikari- I'm really sorry that I misspelled your pen name at the end of the last chapter...I wasn't really looking at your pen name at the time I was typing...I feel so bad!and I can't figure out how to edit the last chapter...I'm so sorry!

HiddenFlames- yes...I do write most of this down beforehand...everything in this fic up until the one part in this chapter that goes "Don't you 'errrr' me! I want answers!" that was the last thing that was written down in my notebook...everything else after that in this chapter was written on the spot out of my head...I kno...I'm so talented...but don't get depressed!write so I don't have to bug you damnit! I listened to it over the summer on the phone now type damnit!

Uh-huh...and you also get your explosion...I fight with my siblings enough that I know exactly what to say...except...this fic is rated T so I can't make the verbal assualt really good...I have learned the ways of my brother...muhahahahahaha!I hang around him to much...but most of the fic is spawned from my mind and my confudsed demented insane mind alone!

Pleeze review!I need my crtisism!


	5. Payphones And Crazy Chiks

!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...and yes...that is how I spell stoopid

well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would have a lot of kick ass pics of my beloved Ayame!I love Ayame!

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 4

So with Yuki leading the way...we find ourselves with the two brothers beginning their long trek home...

"Hey stupid...Are we going the right way?"

"I don't really know..."

Yuki heard his normally hyper brother's dull responce and couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Hey...Ayame? Are you feeling alright."

"I'm just fine Yuki..." said Ayame with a sigh. Yuki turned around to see his brother trudging along with his head down.

/holy shit! What's wrong with him? Could what I said have taken that much out of him? He usually doesn't listen.../"Are you sure? You don't look so good..."

"I'm really fine Yuki..." was all he got besides another sigh.

3 hours later

after their long walk they finally found a rest-station...better yet...a rest-station with payphones!

"Yes!" Yuki said as he ran forward to the old phone when he noticed that someone was already there.

"And so I was all like 'OMG!' and he was like 'ooooh' like he couldn't believe it!...huh? What do mean! Ohmegosh! Now way!uh-uh!Oh man I can't believe it! So what did you say!...No!She said that to you!now way! Get out of here!Oh man!... So...hey...do you like...wanna go out sometime-"

"Excuse me m'am but I need to use the phone!" Yuki yelled as he shoved the unlucky girl away from the phone. "She'll call you back!" he yelled as he shoved the phone down before pulling out a quarter and putting it in the slot.

"Hey man! Not cool!I'll have you know that I can sue your ass for this!"

"I don't care!I need to use the phone!I've been stuck in the middle of nowhere for my pathetic excuse for a brother!I need to find civiliztion!"

As soon as he said brother she turned and looked at Ayame leaving Yuki to the phone.

With Yuki

"Come on! Come on! Pick up the phone!"

"Hello, this is Hatori Sohma what can I do for you?"

"Hatori! Oh thank god! AyamegotuslostinthewoodswithoutgasandwewerestuckandiyelledathimandIshovedagirlawayfromthispayphonesoIcouldcallforhelp!"

"Wait a minute...who is this?"

"It's Yuki damnit!"

"Alright Yuki...try to tell me again...but calm down and breathe more...and try not to run the words together..."

Sigh"Alright..Ayame got us lost in the woods without gas and I yelled at him and shoved a girl away from this payphone so I could call for help."

"That's better...So do you need me to pick you up?"

"Uhhhhhh...YEAH!"

"Where are you?"

With Ayame

"So are you like...Single? How old are you? 'Cuz I'm like...17 but you know!we could work something out!I mean...there's only like a...4-5 year difference!"

"I'm single...and I'm 27."

"Well...that's not that much of a difference! So ummmmm...do you wanna go out sometime?"

"What's the point? We're all gonna die in the end...or if we're lucky then we'll all get vaporized quickly before we have to suffer a horrifyingly painful death."

"You're kinda weird...but you're still cute!call me sometime!here's my number!" said the strangely annoying payphone girl handing him a slip of paper.

"I'll think about it but you shouldn't wait for me to call..."

"Geez mister! Lighten up!"

"I see no point in 'lightening up'"

"Who shoved the stick up your ass?"

"It was my fault..."

"Whatever..."

Then yuki ran up and grabbed Ayame and pulled him along saying that they were going to wait for Hatori to pick them up.

With Crazy Payphone Girl

"Sorry about that...What? No! I'm sure I'm single!...Don't use that tone with me!...No I haven't been sleeping around with that guy!...No I don't sleep with strange men!...How dare you call me a tramp!...You know what! We're through!" said the weird chik slamming down the phone as she whipped out her cell phone.

A/N–wow...this is my 2nd chapter 2day...I'm on a roll!

And yeah...this was also written on the spot...for some weird reason I'm impressed with myself for something everybody else probably already does...yeah well I just did it so I don't care if you guys could already do that!

Pleeze review!again!I need critisism!


	6. Going Home and Three Weeks Later

!this is my very first fanfic!pleeze be nice 2 me...if I ever get this posted that is...or hopefully you'll think it's stoopid and you won't read it...well...and yes...that is how I spell stoopid

well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would have made Tohru a little less Optimistic...really!who's actually like that?

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 5

Yuki and Ayame sat down on a bench to wait for Hatori to pick them up. Yuki noticed that Ayame was being quieter then normal...actually...he noticed that Ayame wasn't talking at all.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Yuki...I'm perfectly fine..."

"Listen Ayame...I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I didn't mean it...I was just really mad when I said that...I was just so frustrated...and again...I'm really sorry."

"You don't really need to ask for forgiveness...It's me who should be asking for undeserved forgiveness...in fact...I'm not even worthy of your forgiveness...I'm just bothering you by being in your presence..."

"Ayame...please talk to me...I thought it would be at least a little better if you were quiet for a little while...it's actually worse!please go back to your normal self...I really had no right to say what I said...please... just say something other then I'm fine!"

"Yuki...you don't have to apologize...if I had respected your personal space more and hadn't pressured you into this then everything would have probably been better..."

"Ayame...that coming from you is kinda creepy...can't you just say something like you would've said in your over-confident state of being?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Say something like 'We need to deepen our brotherly bond!' or 'Shigure is my one and only true love!' anything!"

"Well...we don't really have a brotherly bond to deepen...and Shigure is more a friend then a true love...how's that?"

Yuki stared stupidly at his brother. Yuki felt terrible that he had reduced his brother to this. He didn't know that he was capable of doing something like that.

About an hour later Hatori pulled into the rest-area and the brothers got in. Yuki climbed into the back and fell asleep on the seat. Ayame sat in the front next to Hatori and stared stone-faced ahead. Hatori silently freaked out about the lack of emotion on Ayame's face and the lack of idle chatter coming from the passenger seat.

"Ayame? Are you alright?"

"Of course Hatori...why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...You just seem...depressed..."

"I'm fine..."

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence seeing as Yuki was asleep, ayame wasn't really up for talking anymore, and Hatori just hardly ever talks period.

/What could Yuki have said to make Ayame shut up/ thought the dragon /it must have been really bad.../

They finally got to Shigure's house and Yuki walked in, took off his shoes, walked upstairs into his room and fell asleep before he fell onto the futon at the thought of a warm bed after sleeping out in the rain.

Hatori started heading for Ayame's house but Ayame stopped him.

"Hatori...I think I just want to stay at the Sohma main house..."

"You want to stay at the Sohma estate?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Alright then..."

Hatori drove to the Sohma house and Ayame stayed at his house for the night...

...at least he thought it would only be a night...

3 weeks later

"Dear god he's still here!" Hatori mumbled rubbing his head. "What the hell did Yuki say to drive him this far over the edge. I can't just leave him though...he really needs my help. I would have my conscience to deal with if I dumped him off with someone else...wait!that's it!If I can get to the source of his depression then I can get him back on his feet and to stop trying to give his damn tea!"

"Did you say something Hatori?"

"No but Mine called again...she's getting worried about you..."

"That's nice of her...But I'm fine..."

"Not to be mean, but why haven't you been going to work lately?"

"I don't know...I guess I just feel tired..."

"Alright..."

As Ayame shuffled out of the room Hatori went and sat back down at his desk. He moved some papers arround and realized that he had down all his work for the day. Then he noticed the phone. He sat and stared at it for a while before finally picking up.

Ring...ring...ring...ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's Hatori..."

"Oh! And may I enquire as to the reason of your call?"

"I'm not in the mood for games..."

A/N-man...I know this chapter is short but this is my 3rd chapter 2day!my head hurts...ohhh!my sinuses...I've been sick since monday...I keep getting these really bad headaches...

It's kinda obvious who Hatori called but if u don't get it then you'll just have 2 wait until I post the next chappie...heh heh...this a cliffie for just the few of you that don't know who called...as...and I said this before...it's kinda obvious who he called...

Anyways...I don't know if anyone else reading this likes drinking tea but if u do then have you ever tried jasmine tea?it's actually really good...except...it kinda smells like jasmine...it's a little weird but the scent is really good...I know...it's kinda weird to sniff tea...but I like to know the scent of things I eat...

Yes!Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance is playing!I love My Chemical Romance...they're so awesome!my inspiration!

On to the next topic...REVIEW!


	7. Distress Call of the Dragon

well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

Well...I haven't updated for a while...and there's a good reason...I just haven't thought about it yet...

Wait!I got it!I had a bunch of crap I had 2 do for school!that's it!

But seriously...I had a lot of things to do...I typed up a ten page mystery story for my language arts class...now I have 2 write a business letter...and I keep getting constant headaches...mostly due to math...damnit!why do I have to be in the hardest friggin' class at school?

And now I'm all alone cuz the one person I knew in that class purposefully got herself kicked out...yes...I am talking about you alda...

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would have put myself into the story to torture every one else...buwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 7

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

Ring...ring...ring...ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's Hatori..."

"Oh! And may I enquire as to the reason of your call?"

"I'm not in the mood for games..."

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;END FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

"I'm not in the mood for games...Shigure..."

"Whatever do you mean by that? Come on! Tell me!I may want to use it for an idea on the book I was supposed to have finished last week!"

"Last week?"TT

"Uh-huh!Last week!"

"I really do feel sorry for that woman...but anyways...as much as it kills me to say it...I need your help..."

"What's this? Dear Hatori-kun needs my help? Oh happy days!Sunday, Monday! What a day!" Shigure said prancing around his office. Just out side the door Tohru was stopped with a oO look. Kyo had a OO look. And Yuki just didn't really care about what the dog had said...

"If your going to say that and brag to everyone that I asked for your help...then you can give the phone to someone else..."

"No no Hatori! of course I'll help! What is it that you ask of me?"

"It's about Ayame...he's been moping around my house for the past three weeks...he shows no intention of leaving...and he seems kind of...how should I say this...? Depressed..."

"My dear Aya is depressed! But why? Aya is too cheerful to have become depressed! not even Yuki latest rejections-oh...maybe that's it...what happened when they went to see that psychiatrist?"

"I have no idea...but when I had to pick them up from a rest-stop...I began to wonder if they saw a psychiatrist at all?"

"I don't think so...what do you need me to do?"

"Something...Anything..I don't think I can take another cup of his tea..."

"What if I brought Yuki over...you're a doctor...can't you act as a sort of psychiatrist for them?"

"I don't really do that but I guess it wouldn't hurt...anything to get him out of my house..."

"Alright...I'll drive Yuki over later..."

"Alright Shigure...I'm about to snap...I won't be able to take it much more...He's our friend...but I'm going to end up throwing his tea on him..."

"I understand...but I'm assuming that the sooner I bring Yuki over the better?"

"The sooner you bring the better the chances of Ayame's skin remaining unburnt."

"...Right..." Shigure said holding the phone away from his head ", Yuki? We're going to visit Ha'ri later, okay?"

"...Fine," Yuki called from outside the room still not listening to what was being said. Whereas Kyo was being to curious and was leaning against the door. Unfortunately he didn't hear Shigure get up and head for the door. The door slid open and he found himself face to face with the writer's feet.

"Now, now Kyo...eavesdropping is very impolite...tsk tsk...really!"

"Shuddup! Why did Hatori call you?"

"My, my Kyo...you're very bad at eavesdropping if you couldn't tell..."

"I was dropping no eaves! Now tell me what you were talking about!"

"Do you even know what eavesdropping means?" Yuki said looking up from his book.

"Yes!...no..."

"It means you're listening into other people's conversations. Which is very rude!" Shigure said wagging his finger at Kyo.

"Whatever, now where are you and that kuso nezumi going!"

"sigh If you must know we're going over to Ha'ri's."

"Why would you be going there? And why is Yuki going?"

"He needs to go for a checkup," said Shigure coming up with a quick lie. He thought it best to keep the situation on the hush hush...besides...if they were going to see Ayame would Yuki really want to go?

"Why would I need a checkup?" asked Yuki now paying attention.

"Hatori decided that it would be good to check your lungs. You can never be too careful!"

"When are we going?"

"Ha'ri said that the sooner the better."

"sigh Then let's go..."Yuki said reaching for his coat

With that they left.

A/N-yes...very short...but I haven't posted in a while...and I've been working on my other fic...

But thank you for everyone who reviewed!I am going to continue this!holds fist up and stares at the sky with determined look

please review!.


	8. Child Lock?

well...pleeze no flames...I know from personal experience that fire is indeed hot...and so is the wax...constructive critisism is always welcome...

Well...I'm a procrastinator...so it's my own fault that I have a lot of homework...I'm trying as hard as I can to keep updating my fics...I really am!

And...as always supposedly must be said...I do not own fruits basket...If I did own it then I would cuddle Ayame till he couldn't breathe!well...almost...before he passed out I would let go...I love my little snakey too much!wait...is it just me or did that com out weird...oh well...

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

chapter 7

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

"_He needs to go for a checkup," said Shigure coming up with a quick lie. He thought it best to keep the situation on the hush hush...besides...if they were going to see Ayame would Yuki really want to go?_

"_Why would I need a checkup?" asked Yuki now paying attention._

"_Hatori decided that it would be good to check your lungs. You can never be too careful!"_

"_When are we going?"_

"_Ha'ri said that the sooner the better."_

"_sigh Then let's go..."Yuki said reaching for his coat_

_With that they left._

_,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,End Flashback,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,_

"So...why are we visiting Hatori?" Yuki said after mindlessly staring out the window for 15 minutes.

/I may as well tell him...what's he going to do? Jump out of the car/ Shigure made his decision. "Ayame has been at Hatori's for the past three weeks and Ha'ri says he'll go postal and take Aya down if he doesn't leave soon."

Yuki looked as though he were in deep thought. Shigure thought he was thinking over his options in his head.

/okay...list of options.../

/1...go with Shigure and help out Hatori and Ayame/

/2...open the car door and jump...if I live...run as far and fast as I can away from here.../

/okay...pros and cons.../

/1.Hatori won't go insane...Ayame won't be killed by an insane Hatori.../

/alright and the bad side of that is...Ayame won't be killed by an insane Hatori.../

/2...pros...I'll get away from Shigure...I won't have to help anyone.../

/now the bad side of this choice is...I could possibly die...well...that depends on how fast we're going...oh...we're doin' 60...hmmmmm...maybe if God reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly loves me I can survive with a little less then a broken rib...God...dear...sweet God...if you love me...let me survive this.../

After his good long think he started reaching for the door handle...

"No Yuki!Don't!" Shigure fake screamed as he saw Yuki going for the handle.

"Wow...you sound so concerned...maybe I should just jump out of the car if you don't really care."

"Well...you can try but let me say a few things before you do..."

"What?" Yuki said almost afraid to hear what he had to say.

"If you jump...can I have your cds and magazines?"

"What magazines? I don't have any..."

"Awwww...you don't?" said Shigure with a now very sad look on his face ",Aside from the fact that everyone thinks I'm a shameless perv and a dirty old man...I'd be a bit embarrassed to order one of THOSE magazines..."

"You really are disgusting..."

'Alright, alright, alright! There are just to things you should know...one...we're already here..."

"Then what's the second thing," said Yuki hoping it wasn't about more magazines.

"Two...the child lock is on..."

"The...child lock is on? Why would the child lock be on...you don't have children! And what parent in their right mind would let you take care of their children!"

"Well...I don't have a child that's true...but Kyo has the mental capacity of one...I didn't want him falling out and bumping his precious head!" Shigure said making huge hand gestures and kissy faces at the mention of "his precious head".

"Let me out right now...I have to vomit..."

Okay...hold on...I'll let you out.," Shigure said jumping out of the car not wanting Yuki to puke all over his car...hey...it's leather...chiks dig the leather...(a/n-...heh heh...I just had to put that...it fits though...eh?nug nug EH!)

When Shigure let Yuki out of the car (and preventing Yuki from turning off the child lock)"it's for Kyo's safety!" they were finally heading to the front door when they heard-

"Dear God man! Pull yourself together!"

Shigure and Yuki gave each other a wide eyed expression that clearly said "uh-oh..." and they quickly ran to the door and threw it open.

The sight that met their eyes was mind boggling...

A/n...short...again...I think...at least...well...I have to do a science project...write a report on a world leader...study for midterms...and catch up on all the homework that was due last week...yes...it's almost like having to write a book that was due last week...actually one of the things due is a book report...

But I've been sick for a while now...I really don't wanna go to the doctor...I was feeling better today so I decided I would type a new chapter...

But now that I can breathe through my nose again I can't hear through one ear...what does my ear have to do with a cold!

Thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock!

Winter's Light- here's the next chapter!now if only I could find the cream filling...thanks for reviewing!

TeenAnimeLover-  my same name buddy!...hmmmmm...should I lay off the manipulation?nah!It makes things interesting...thanks for reviewing!

littlefiction-don't worry...I'm sure Aya will get better too...I'm not sure yet...I may have to make this into an Angst/Humor...hmmmmm...I'm going to think about that...don't worry...I'm going too fix Aya!...can snakes be fixed? oh well...thanks for reviewing!


	9. Shampoo, Fire, and No More Tea

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

Chapter 9

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

"_Let me out right now...I have to vomit..."_

_Okay...hold on...I'll let you out.," Shigure said jumping out of the car not wanting Yuki to puke all over his car...hey...it's leather...chiks dig the leather...(a/n-...heh heh...I just had to put that...it fits though...eh?nug nug EH!)_

_When Shigure let Yuki out of the car (and preventing Yuki from turning off the child lock)"it's for Kyo's safety!" they were finally heading to the front door when they heard-_

"_Dear God man! Pull yourself together!"_

_Shigure and Yuki gave each other a wide eyed expression that clearly said "uh-oh..." and they quickly ran to the door and threw it open._

_The sight that met their eyes was mind boggling..._

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.END FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

Hatori was holding Ayame's head over the kitchen burner while Ayame was desperately trying to get away.

"Arson!" Shigure screamed from the doorway jumping back with that Shigure-I'm so shocked/horrified look. You know the one...whatever...my friend says qwerty...

"Son of a bitch!" Hatori yelled accidentally lighting his sleeve on fire. "Why won't your hair catch fire damnit!"

"It's all in the shampoo..." Ayame said lamely now that Hatori had let him go in favor of putting out his sleeve.

"I didn't think that Hatori cursed..."Yuki said looking up from the magazine he had picked up. "Hey...is this the shampoo?"

"Yup..." Ayame said looking over his shoulder at the advert for his shampoo.

"When did you get there!" Yuki said surprised.

"Just now..." Ayame said moving sluggishly to go make tea.

"No! No more goddamn tea!" Hatori yelled finally putting out his sleeve only to have it catch fire again.

"How did that happen? There's no flame." Shigure said pulling up a chair and magazine. "And since when does Ha'ri have magazines?"

_Well...to answer the question as to where the fire came from..I'm putting my friend into the story...there is now a girl in the corner holding a match book..."heh heh...pritty flame..."_

"Well...I guess we didn't come fast enough..." Shigure said looking up from his magazine..."ooh...they're having a sale on that shampoo!"

Hatori pushed Ayame out of the way and grabbed the tea box. He ran to the bathroom with Ayame in tow and he flushed them down the toilet.

"HA! No more Goddamn Nasty tea!"Hatori yelled triumphantly.

"Oh...you threw away my tea..." Ayame said with his eyes tearing up.

"No! Don't cry now!" Hatori said grabbing his head when his sleeve caught on fire...again..."Damnit! Where is it coming from!" over in the corner Alda is clutching her match book.

"I can't help it! I'm so sorry Ha'ri!" Ayame said fleeing to another room clutching his face.

"Goddamnit...I can't take it anymore...he's going with you..." Hatori said.

"With us? You have to be joking..." Yuki said now more interested in everyone else than the magazine.

"Well...what would happen if we let him stay here?" Yuki asked hopeful that they could just leave him.

"Well...the police will most likely have to get involved."

"We'll take him!" Shigure said quickly shutting Yuki up.

"Finally! I can sleep!" Hatori said just falling face first onto the couch. Just then Alda rushed up and set fire to his sleeve...again..."YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled jumping up grabbing her by the hair and chucking her down the toilet. Then she popped back in through the window.

"I taste the rainbow!" she yelled quickly setting his sleeve on fire and running away.

"ARSON!" she yelled over her shoulder like a retarded camel...don't ask...

A/– my friend is actually here...and Alda is the name she uses online...together we are...dun dun DUN!... Alda and Aya!

Alda says "qwerty!"

Her other name is Al Paka...Caribou...

Ummmm...yeah...I just have one name...Aya Akuma...and she has now said she will be my sister...her new name is Alda Akuma...

Alda says "Huzzah!"

Well...we're going now...

She says...bye...I say...bye...


	10. The Grande Finalewith Stoufers Pizza

A (Long) Bus Ride With My Brother

Chapter 9

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.FLASHBACK.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;._

"_Well...what would happen if we let him stay here?" Yuki asked hopeful that they could just leave him._

"_Well...the police will most likely have to get involved."_

"_We'll take him!" Shigure said quickly shutting Yuki up._

"_Finally! I can sleep!" Hatori said just falling face first onto the couch. Just then Alda rushed up and set fire to his sleeve...again..."YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled jumping up grabbing her by the hair and chucking her down the toilet. Then she popped back in through the window._

"_I taste the rainbow!" she yelled quickly setting his sleeve on fire and running away._

"_ARSON!" she yelled over her shoulder like a retarded camel...don't ask..._

_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.END FLASHBACK_.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Hatori quickly rushed Shigure, Yuki, and Ayame out the door. Slamming it shut he sighed, went to the couch and fell asleep. Just then Alda appeared again and set his sleeve aflame for the very last time...or is it?

"SON OF A BITCH!" Hatori yelled running to the sink.

With Shigure, Yuki, and Ayame...

They were all standing outside just beginning to head for the car then stopped upon hearing the loud cry of "son of a bitch". Well, Shigure and Yuki stopped. Ayame kept his slow, steady pace towards the car. He was still sad over the loss of his tea. Shigure and Yuki shared a look then went for the car.

After a half an hour Yuki didn't recognize any of the scenery. But, then he thought that they were just taking a different route home. Then he thought about it a second time. This was Shigure. This wasn't just a different was to get back to the safety of his room.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked, slowly turning towards the inu.

"To solve this problem, once and for all!"Shigure said locking the doors.

"Did you forget that the child lock is on?"

"Child lock?" asked Ayame from the back seat sounding bored, looking through his magazine.

"Yes, he had the child lock on the doors for Kyo's safety. Now why did you lock the doors, Shigure?" Yuki said calmly.

"It adds dramatic emphasis!" Shigure chirped happily. "And besides, now you know that you have no where else to go."

Yuki gave an aggravated sigh and turned towards the window. Ayame remained riveted to his magazine and Shigure was transfixed to the road in front of him. Yuki knew it was pointless to argue so he simply stared out the window at all the people walking by. He really, really, really wished he could be one of those people. They at least knew where they were going. Unlike himself. God only knew where Shigure would be taking them.

Suddenly the car started slowing and Yuki could see a bus stop close by. /Bus stop/ Yuki thought/ Why are we going to a Bus Stop? What IS Shigure planning/

Shigure got out of the car (he unlocked the doors of course) and went around to let Ayame and Yuki out.

"Follow me!" he said in a sing song voice. Ayame trudged behind him and Yuki followed in his usual prince-like walk. Shigure handed them both money and steered them towards a bus. He pushed them on and they reluctantly handed the driver their fare, unsure of what Shigure was planning. They noticed that they were oddly the only people on the bus besides a little old lady sitting in the middle.

Shigure pushed them to the back then turned around and started getting off the bus.

"Wait just a minute! Where are you going!" Yuki yelled stopping him by the driver.

"Me? I'm going home! You two had better work out your problems now because I don't want to see you guys until Ayame is all good again! Ta-Ta for now!" he said blowing them a kiss jumping off the bus.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled. Just then the door closed and the bus started moving. Yuki moved to the window and yelled out "Shigure! How Dare you!"

"Bye Bye!" Shigure said waving back to him. "Oh, those crazy kids...heh." he said going back to the car and taking off.

With Yuki and Ayame...

For the first 5 minutes they sat in silence staring forward. All they heared was the little click. Click. Click. Of the old lady's knitting needles.

Finally, Yuki decided that the silence was deafening and he quickly tried to start polite conversation with his brother.

"So...How 'bout that weather?" Yuki said awkwardly.

Ayame's response was to stare confused at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked./ other then the way you're acting/

"I don't have my magazine...I left it in the car..." Ayame said.

"But...Haven't you already read that?" Yuki asked perplexed.

"Oh, yes...I have. But...I was filling out the order form for more shampoo."

"Uh..." was all Yuki could manage.

Another five minutes ticked by without so much as a sound from either of them. Just the constant Click. Click. Click. Of the lady's knitting needles.

"Look, about what I said before...I didn't mean it. Okay? I was just really angry and frustrated." Yuki said cradling his head in his hand.

"No...you hand every right to say what you did." Ayame said wearily.

"No...I didn't. You were just being a good brother. And I spat in your face," Yuki said looking down. /why do I feel hungry? This is kinda weird...maybe it's a sign that's telling me to hurry this up so I can eat...maybe.../

"I really didn't-"Ayame started when Yuki cut him off.

"No. You did. And the more I look back...I realize that I really did want us to be closer...to be better brothers." Yuki said praying that this was all it would take. He was really hungry! besides, isn't that exactly what Ayame wanted?

"What did you say?" Ayame asked whipping his head around. This was the most expression he'd seen from his elder brother in a long time. /Did he just...say he wanted to be closer/ Ayame thought in shock.

"Yes, I did," Yuki said still with his head down.

Another five minutes passed in silence. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Finally the silence was broken by Ayame, who flung his arms around his little brother.

"This is so great, Yuki! This is what I've always wanted!" he exclaimed giving a quick kiss on the top of Yuki's head, hugging him tightly.

Yuki was completely still. He really didn't think that would be all it would take. He prayed it would, but he didn't really expect it. Then it was his turn once again to shock Ayame. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ayame and hugged him back...well...not quite as tight as Ayame hugged him.

With Shgure at Home...

Shigure had finally made it home. He walked inside and smelled the sweet aroma of Tohru's cooking. Suddenly he felt oddly hungry. Then he wondered where Kyo was. Not hearing the cat, he saw an open opportunity to tease Tohru. He crept into the kitchen behind the girl and then-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo said sleepily "And where's that damn rat?" he said looking around Shigure expecting to see him.

"Well you see, the funny thing about that is-"

"Wasn't he supposed to be going to a doctor appointment?"

"Heh heh, yeah. But, then he needed to take care of something else."

"Did you drop him off on the side of the road in the middle of the road?" Kyo asked hopefully. He seemed much more awake then before. "'Cause if you did then I might be forced to throw a party...now who to invite...?"

"I hope you didn't, Shigure!" Tohru cried grabbing his arm. She forgot that her hands were covered in dough at that current point in time.

Kyo was still focused on who he was to invite to his party. His thoughts were interrupted when Shigure said that he hadn't really dumped Yuki off on the side of the road.

"I didn't dump him on the side of the road...I put him on a bus." Shigure said trying to wipe the dough off his sleeve.

"Where to?" Tohru asked turning back to her cooking.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure about that one..."

"So...there's...hope?" Kyo asked. Inside his inner Kyo was waiting on baited breath to do the happy dance. /wait, older kyo...the time will come...it's coming.../

"But, he should be able to find a pay phone somewhere once he gets wherever he's going."

/damnit! fine...the happy dance can wait.../ "Well...what was it that he needed to take care of ?"

"That's his own business, Kyo" Shigure said walking out of the kitchen, grabbing a newspaper.

Kyo followed him out questioning him further about the possibility of Yuki going missing.

"Finally! They're gone!" Tohru said as she pulled out a Stoufers French Bread Oven Pizza and sticking it in the oven. She starting humming as she watched it cook.

Back With Ayame and Yuki...

They spent the rest of the bus ride talking. An hour later the bus still hadn't stopped and the old lady was making one helluva scarf. I'm not kidding...this scarf was at least ten feet long.

Yuki was still really hungry and he wanted to get back home to Tohru's cooking. It was weird. Her pizza tasted just like Stoufers. How does she do it?

Finally the old lady stopped knitting after successfully making a tight knit, home made bungy jumping cord. This is one extreme grandma. She looked at her work and sighed. She had no more yarn left. Maybe someone else had some?

She turned around to inquire about the yarn to Yuki and Ayame, when she saw Ayame's shiny hair. She was mesmerized and had to ask.

"How did you get your hair to shine like that?"

"My shampoo, my dear old lady! And somehow it isn't flammable!" he said happily.

"I'm 87! I'm not old!"

"Uh...well...ummmmmm...Sorry?" Ayame said awkwardly.

"You should be!" the woman said with a huff, turning around.

Finally the bus came to a halt. The bus driver got off and left the keys. The old woman ran to the drivers seat and started the bus. She grabbed the intercom thingy and started talking.

"Hello, dears. My name is Edna. I won't be your driver this evening 'cause you're gonna get the hell off my bus!" she yelled the last part and revved the engine. The brothers started running. They started walking towards the gas station when they heard the real driver going after Edna. They found a pay phone and called Shigure. Yuki was battling Ayame for control over the phone. Ayame won and Kyo had the misfortune to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kyo! Guess what! YukiandItookabusrideandweendedupinthemiddleofnowhereandnowwere'restuckandweneedShiguretocomepickusup. Oh! Andthisoldlady(who'snotreallyold)whoknitascarfstolethebus!"Ayame said gleefully.

Yuki slapped his forehead and gtrabbed the phone. "Is Shigure there?"

"Yeah..." came the reply. /damnit! why did he have to find a pay phone/patience, older Kyo. Patience. We will do our happy dance soon...yes...very soon./ "Shigure."

"Yes, Kyo?" came a distant sounding voice from upstairs.

"Come here...You have a phone call."

"I'll only come if you can guess who I am!"

"sigh Shigure Sohma?"

"Nope!"

"Madonna?"

"Close!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Shigure came downstairs wearing rose colored sunglasses with a tiny piano in his hands.

"I'm Elton John!" he cried happily.

"How is Elton John even remotely close to Madonna!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"I don't know...I just wanted you to feel slightly intelligent!" Shigure fake cried rushing past him. He grabbed the phone as he went past.

"So...what's up girlfriend?" he said twirling a lock of his hair. Kyo saw this and walked away mumbling incoherent and mean things.

"Shigure...what are you on?"

"It's Shigure! I wanna talk to Shigure!" Ayame said trying to grab the phone.

"Is that Ayame? Is he better? I wanna talk to Aya!"

"No! Listen, Shigure. You need to come pick us up. Right Now! Ayame is all better and he wants to see you very badly."

"He does!"

"Uh-huh. So hurry up and come pick us up, okay?"

"Yep!" click

"Thank god..."

"Well? Is he coming?"

"Yep."

"SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Dear God."

Eventually Shigure came to pick them up. Ayame returned home with them to enjoy some of Tohru's delicious home cooking.

"Amazing, my dear! It tastes exactly like Stoufers! How DO you do it?"

"blush It's my little secret." /oh no! older Tohru! they're on to us/Silence, younger Tohru/

Meanwhile Kyo contemplated who he would invite to his party if Yuki were to go missing.

A/– this is the end of this fic. Now I will be completely dedicated to my other!...no...I probably won't...I'll end up creating another...hmmm...yes...that seems like a good idea.

This wasn't as humorous as the other chappies. Oh well. Thank you to all who read and reviewed! You make me so happy!


End file.
